mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Optional rules for Dice roleplaying, in the Monster girl encyclopedia world; by the DM Liadri
Optional Rules for Dice roleplaying in Monster girl encyclopedia world 'A note from the author' This text is a whole documentation as to how to play a roleplay using dice as a support for odds in the various situation of daily life in monster girl encyclopedia. The need for such a system arise from the fact roleplay often end up becoming a god mode where both fighters don't want to give in and or things happen to easily at the whim of said roleplayers. For instance such things as landing a hit or not should never be automatically be confirmed which is why a dice is required. As such RP needs to be controlled by rules so to set a standard for a healthy community. The following rules describe RP battle pregnancy system and daily life events. Disclaimer: Please know that this system is entirely optional and to the discretion of the user no one is actually obliged to use such a system to begin with and you may end up at time RPing with people that do not. I as of myself always use this system when roleplaying no matter of the circumstances 'Dice result to battling' When in combat the use a dice to determine odds of an attack or a dodge success would be determined by said result below using a 20 faced dice also known as D20. -please note each actions are done within a timeline of 6 seconds and as such action taking a longer time will take several round to complete. 1 (critical failure something very bad happen, in the case of a failed strike this always give an additionnal free attack to the opponent wich does not get a chance to dodge) 2-10 failure (something bad happens) 11 to 14 (failure but witheout any consequance) 15-19 (success) 20 (critical success something very good for the one who rolled happens) When rolling against an aware opponent the opponent is always allowed a dodge roll to attempt and negate the hit should the dodge roll have a higher result then the hit result said dodge will negate the strike. Do keep in mind deciding to dodge will make you loose your action. Spellcasting always count as two consecutive action one being for channeling, the second for casting the spell. Only elementals and creature who innately have control over magic such as baphomets and witches can cast most spell in a single 6 second round. Example battle :Temi shoot a flaming arrow at her opponent and score a 16 the opponent scored a 17 and as such has evaded the attack however since the opponent has dodged Temi is allowed to fire another arrow at him and score a 13, the arrow missed widely and now the opponent can strike back and do so with a sword slash scoring with 15 which Temi decide to take in so to riposte with her own attack scoring a 20, this is a critical hit and it wound the target majorly. The opponent now attempt to wound Temi scoring a 1, Temi seeing her oppening shoot twice at him scoring respectively 16 and 13... and so on 'Dice result to pregnancy' In a world where every bed play can make you pregnant dice rolls for pregnancy chance can be necessary. We always assume the character consume contraceptive herbs unless she state she does not. If she mentions she consumed a pregnancy increasing drug, the odds to pregnancy change accordingly. Things such as magic and divine blessing also can have an impact on pregnancy rate. Rolls for pregnancy are done with a 100 faced dice also known as D100 -Without drugs or anything you need to score 95 and over twice in a row (this is mainly due to mamono body innate resistance to pregnancy) -With contraceptive herbs effect you need to score 100 twice in a row (no contraceptive is ever perfect and at time they may even fail to protect the girl from pregnancy as such most guy are encouraged to use condom) -With a pregnancy increasing food you need to score 90 and over only once to have a kid -With a Pregnancy increasing food and a spell you need to score 80 and over only once to have a kid -With a Pregnancy increasing food a spell and a divine blessing from one of the fertility goddess such as Eros you only need to score 70 and above once to have a kid Please note that a dice can be rolled for every time the couple has sex which is to say several time a day and please also note that Mamono once pregnant cannot get pregnant again until at least 1 month has passed in game after giving birth. Race such as Echidna who are practically pregnancy freak are exempted from this rule and even have their roll difficulty check 10 point lower then other race to become pregnant. 'Dice result to day to day life' As with all thing success in various activity of the day to day life can be given a little dose of random. If you feel everything in your life is to successfull then maybe you would like such a system that way you can scream YES! when you forged that very cool new sword or found a rare plant in the wild. The system for such action is rolled with a 20 faced dice as for with battling. 1 (critical failure something very bad happen) 2-10 failure (something bad happens) 11 to 14 (failure but without any consequence) 15-19 (success) 20 (critical success something very good happens) Result is always subject to interpretation and should be kept in the measure of realism... you wont create a legendary weapon as a blacksmith if you aren't using strong materials and powerful spells. Category:Optionnal rules for rping Category:Browse